Dame Un Par De Posibilidades
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Ike va a su revisión trimestral, pero al ser informado de que el doctor Tucker está ausente por el momento y tendrá que ser atendido por el Dr. Filmore Anderson, ¿terminará siendo una revisión normal ó puede llegar a ser algo más? Lemmon. OneShot.


Título: Dame un par de posibilidades.

Categorías: ¿Romance?

Advertencias: Lemmon.

Capítulos: 1/1.

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Historia Número: Ochenta tres.**

®ShinigamiJazzDark89.

* * *

Dame un par de posibilidades  
"Acompáñame hasta dónde pueda llegar"

**Ike Broflovski POV**

Llevaba 50 minutos sentado en la sala de espera. Era indignante tener que esperar tanto tiempo para una simple revisión médica; si hubiera sido algo grave podría haber muerto allí sentado.

De repente la puerta de la consulta se abrió y salió de ella el hombre que habían llamado hacía cinco minutos y, tras él, la enfermera que mirando la carpeta pronunció mi nombre en voz alta. Me levanté y caminé con decisión hacia la consulta, por fin iba a poder salir de allí, diez minutos con el doctor Tucker y libre.

Entré en la consulta y la enfermera me indicó amablemente que me sentara, que el doctor Tucker llegaría enseguida.

— ¿Anderson? — Le pregunté extrañado —, mi médico ha sido siempre el doctor Tucker.

— Sí, el doctor Tucker es el residente y atenderá la consulta del doctor Anderson durante este mes — respondió la enfermera, cansada de dar la misma explicación una y otra vez.

— ¡Ah! Vale…

— Enseguida le atenderá — dijo, y salió cerrando suavemente.

Me quedó un poco extrañado, yo estaba acostumbrado al doctor Tucker. Desde que me había mudado a la ciudad hacía tres años siempre me atendía él; me resultaría extraño encontrarme a otra persona, pero al fin y al cabo, ya le quedaba poco para jubilarse, así que más me valía irme acostumbrando. Además, pensé, el médico seguro que es un chaval joven que me puede alegrar la vista.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella entró el doctor Anderson. Debería tener unos 26 años, moreno con ojos verdes. Se le veía delgado debajo de esa bata blanca y, al pasar a mi lado, pude observar que tenía un buen culo. La verdad es que no me importaría hacerle unos cuantos favores.

Mientras mi mente divagaba, el doctor se sentó enfrente, abrió mi historial y dijo:

— Muy bien señor… Broflovski, veo que viene a hacerse su revisión trimestral.

— Así es doctor. Pero llámame Ike, que deberemos tener casi la misma edad.

— Sí, de acuerdo. Entonces llámame Filmore.

— Muy bien, Filmore. Pues verás, además de la revisión de rutina, me gustaría que examinaras mi pierna izquierda; noto una ligera molestia y ya sabes que los deportistas de élite no podemos permitirnos ninguna lesión.

— Muy bien. Si es que hacer deporte es muy sacrificado; yo empecé a ir al gimnasio hace unos meses y la verdad es que es duro…

— Así es. Por eso nos obligan a hacernos revisiones periódicas, para estar sanos y a punto.

— Vale, pues quédate en ropa interior y siéntate en la camilla — dijo, mientras buscaba unos guantes.

Yo, obediente, empecé a desvestirme y a dejar mi ropa ordenadamente sobre la silla, y cuando estuve listo me senté a esperar al doctor Filmore. "Suerte que llevaba unos slips ajustados que resaltaban mi paquete" pensé; sólo imaginar al doctor examinando mi pierna, con su cara a pocos centímetros de mi pene me ponía a mil.

El doctor Filmore se acercó, llevaba puestos unos guantes de látex y venía a dispuesto a examinar mi cuerpo. Desde luego, yo no iba a negarme y me recosté para que pudiera trabajar mejor. Empezó examinando mis pectorales, y luego fue bajando para comprobar que no había ningún problema en mi abdomen; su tacto empezó a excitarme e, inevitablemente, mi pene empezó a despertar. El médico, ajeno a ello, continuó con mis piernas, asegurándose de que todas mis articulaciones y músculos estaban en perfecto estado.

— ¿Qué pierna dices que te dolía? ¿La izquierda?

— Sí, es una ligera molestia que tengo en la parte superior, por atrás.

— Muy bien, pues ponte boca abajo.

— Vale, dije mientras me giraba — dije mientras me tranquilizaba pensando que así no notaría el bulto que tenía entre las piernas.

Una vez colocado, el médico empezó a examinar mi muslo, de abajo arriba cuando se encontró con la tela de mis slips. Siempre llevaba slips largos que llegaban hasta la mitad de la pierna y ahora impedían al doctor examinar por completo mi pierna. Filmore intentó levantarlo, pero al ver que estaba demasiado ajustado me pidió que me lo quitara. Yo nervioso me levanté, pensando en que mi pene saldría disparada una vez me los quitara; lo hice rápidamente, con la esperando de que el doctor no notara nada. Casi tropiezo al intentarlo sacar, pero afortunadamente conseguí quitármelo y acostarme en la camilla ante la mirada extrañada del médico, que no comprendía bien mi actitud.

Respiré ya más aliviado, cuando de repente noté como las manos del doctor empezaron de nuevo a examinar mi pierna, subiendo hasta prácticamente tocar mi culo.

— Veo que te depilas Ike…— dijo inesperadamente Filmore.

— Así es — respondí nervioso —, así puedo darme masajes.

— Ya, ya… — contestó pícaramente —, también te masajean el culo por lo que veo…

— Sí… Bueno… — no sabía que contestar, joder con el médico —, es que para dejarme sólo eso pues me lo quito y ya está.

— Pues sí, la verdad es que así es más cómodo — contestó —; oye, voy a darte un pequeño masaje que parece que tienes el músculo un poco tensionado.

Y dicho esto, se dirigió a una mesa de la que sacó un tubo de crema. Roció mi pierna con ella y empezó a subir y a bajar. Mientras yo me ponía enfermo, mi pene aprisionada entre mi cuerpo y la camilla estaba a reventar; no sabía cómo iba a hacer para levantarme de allí sin que él lo notara.

— Date la vuelta que te pase un poco de crema por delante — dijo.

Me quedé de piedra; no podía girarme. Tenía la pene a mil y era imposible disimular. Me quedé quieto, sin moverme ni decir nada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó el doctor —, ¿es por la erección?

Se había dado cuenta. Había sido idiota, cómo no iba a darse cuenta; si tenía la pene tiesa desde el inicio de la exploración…

— No te preocupes. A muchos les pasa. Gírate anda.

— Sí… — dije mientras me volvía lentamente —, es por los guantes, que me excita mucho que me toquen con ellos.

— Ya lo veo, joder — dijo el doctor mirando descaradamente mi pene —, ¡qué pedazo de carne! Las tendrás a todas contentas…

— Sí… Bueno… Se hace lo que se puede… No me puedo quejar. La verdad es que nunca he conocido a nadie con una pene más grande — dije orgulloso; a pesar de la vergüenza me sentía alagado, y mi pene también.

— ¿Ah no? — Respondió Filmore socarronamente —; pues yo creo que te gano.

— No sé… Jajajajaja — reí, como para quitarle hierro al asunto —, le preguntaré a la enfermera al salir.

— ¿A la enfermera? No, no me la he tirado — dijo el doctor —; no es mi tipo.

— ¿No? Pues nada, nos quedaremos sin saberlo… — no sabía qué responder. Iría en serio el chaval…

— ¿Por? Venga, ayúdame y te lo demuestro.

— ¿Qué te ayude? — respondí medio loco.

— Sí hombre, con las manos sucias no puedo bajarme el pantalón.

—…

— Venga va, no seas idiota. Desabróchalo y bájalo todo a la vez.

Me levanté y lentamente, avergonzado, me agaché abrí la bata del doctor y desabroché su cinturón, el botón, bajé la bragueta y estiré hacia abajo. La pene de Filmore salió de golpe y, sin tiempo a reaccionar, me dio en toda la cara. Estaba dura, muy dura, y era enorme. Una vez repuesto del golpe me quedé mirándola sin saber qué hacer, la tenía a pocos centímetros de mi boca y deseaba comérmela y saborearla. Pero me levanté y me coloqué frente al doctor; éste cogió su pene y la lubricó con la crema de sus guantes; sin decir palabra cogió la mía y embadurnándola también la puso al lado de la suya.

No podía apartar la vista de aquellas dos penes brillantes y duras; efectivamente, la pene de Filmore era un poco más larga que la mía, pero yo le ganaba en grosor.

— Te gano — dijo Filmore triunfante —, aunque la tuya no está nada mal ¿eh?

— Sí bueno, pero siempre se disfruta más con una pene más gorda…

— ¿Ah sí? Lo has dicho muy seguro… Parece que lo has probado…

— No… Yo… — no era capaz de mirarle a la cara.

— Vamos Ike, que te he calado desde que has entrado. A ver si te crees que todos se empalman con un simple masaje…

Y dicho esto se agachó y se metió en la boca toda mi pene de golpe. El gesto me dejó descolocado y sólo puedo lanzar un profundo suspiro que animó aún más a Filmore, que empezó una mamada espectacular. Devoraba mi pene, que desaparecía completamente en su boca durante unos segundos para volver a salir llena de abundante saliva. Poco a poco iba aumentando el ritmo de sus lamidas, a la vez que mano empezaba a acariciar mi culo.

De pronto, tan rápido como se había puesto a chupar, se levantó y fue hacia la camilla, recostándose y diciendo:

— Muy bien Ike, ven aquí a que te revise ese culo a fondo mientras tu preparas el instrumental para la exploración.

Yo, consciente de lo que me proponía, me acerqué y me tumbé sobre él, dejándole mi culo abierto para que lo comiera a gusto mientras yo me encaraba con ese vigoroso miembro. Empecé a lamer el glande como si fuera un caramelo mientras notaba como la lengua de mi querido médico empezaba a recorrer los pliegues de mi culo. Poco a poco iba metiéndola toda en mi boca y, a la vez, Filmore empezaba a introducirme sus dedos, ayudado por la saliva que depositaba con su lengua. A medida que mi culo se iba dilatando, el pene de Filmore se iba poniendo más y más dura; el muy cabrón estaba disfrutando mientras me comía el culo… Cuando creyó que ya estaba preparado me indicó que me levantara y me tumbara en la camilla; él se acercó, se colocó mis piernas sobre los hombros y, sin ningún tipo de aviso, me metió todo su trancón en mi culo. Ahogué un grito de dolor, y un par de lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos. Filmore, ajeno a todo ello, empezó a bombear y la sensación de dolor dio paso a un inmenso placer. En cada embestida suya sentía que iba a correrme y, a medida que incrementaba el ritmo, aumentaban mis ganas de gritar. Filmore disfrutaba en silencio, y sólo era posible oír el sonido de sus caderas golpeando mis nalgas.

De repente, paró en seco y forzadamente me hizo acostarme, colocándose sobre mí y metiéndome el pene en la boca mientras él hacía lo mismo con la mía. En un par de embestidas, el doctor descargó con su enorme aparato una buena corrida que yo tragué gustosamente mientras su pene caliente y dura aún vibraba dentro de mí. A los pocos segundos, fue el médico quien bebió mi leche, lamiendo concienzudamente mi miembro para asegurarse que no dejaba nada.

Cuando nuestros penes decrecieron, después de tanto esfuerzo y placer, Filmore se levantó y me dijo sonriente:

— ¡Estás perfecto! Puedes continuar practicando deporte.

— Muy bien. Volveré a ver al doctor Anderson de aquí a tres meses.

— De acuerdo Ike. Buena suerte — dijo guiñándome un ojo.

— ¡Hasta luego! — dije mientras terminaba de abrocharme el pantalón —. Ojalá me lesione dentro de poco…

— Eso nunca se sabe.

— En el deporte no — dije mientras salía esperanzado de repetir.

**The End**

* * *

Lo único que puedo decir es que **¡ESPERO QUE TE HAIGA GUSTADO GABS!** :)

Shinigami Out.


End file.
